


All ends well which doesn't end at all~.

by just_annouiz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Cloud Strife, F/F, M/M, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_annouiz/pseuds/just_annouiz
Summary: Cloud Strife is a simple, decent university student, but when the remarkably young new Dean shows up, his whole university experience takes a turn. For the better?Primary ship: Sephiroth/Cloud StrifeSecondary ship (but equally mouthwatering): Aerith/Tifa.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	All ends well which doesn't end at all~.

"Another bloody year of effort, and yet, I have totally brought this upon myself".

Cloud looks at the leaves that fall all around the park as he's passing through the central campus area; a few more steps and he'll be back in his accommodation.

"This is my second year, and I hopefully will come out of this experience with a degree in computer science", he speaks to the girl and boy that are his new flatmates for this trimester. "And you are?"

"Tifa", the girl answers with smiley eyes. "it's Tifa".  
"And I'm Zack. Nice to meet you two!"  
Zack seems to Cloud like a nice guy already. His raven hair and pale, white skin look good on him.

Tifa walks forward towards Cloud and she stops just before she would have been a step too close. Her eyes are a reddish brown that almost hypnotise Cloud.  
"So, Cloud," she says naughtily,

"Are you ready to have fun this year?"

🍂🍂🍂 🍂🍂🍂

Cloud decides to sit in the very back row for his morning lecture the next day. His ears are ringing from the loud music in the club. He liked how good he felt when he was with Tifa.  
He also liked his sleep.

The lecturer was pointing at some slides that explained some theories of computation. The whole classroom was very quiet, almost ...deadly so.  
Right when he feared he might close his eyes and drift away, the door of the amphitheatre opened and that made him sit straight again.

The sight that he saw right after made him sit even straighter.

A man in his early 30's walked past him on his left and moved swiftly but elegantly to the front of the class.

His hair looked soft and was long and the colour was.. silver! Cloud could tell that the guy was intelligent just by looking at his back.

He saw the man say a few words to the lecturer, then the guy agreed to something, then they both started looking at the students, scanning them all with their eyes. The man's gaze was getting closer to Cloud. It hit him.

He almost noticed a pause, but then he saw the man's eyes not being on him anymore. So maybe he imagined that.  
Cloud was not used to feeling like this.

🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂

"This is our new Dean, everyone", the lecturer's voice projected in the back of the room, clear as water to Cloud's ears. "You can email him with any suggestions or criticism you have about the course. Sephiroth makes certain that everything runs smoothly here."  
.  
Sephiroth.

"You can also see him if you take his module. He teaches artificial intelligence in your year."

Crap.

Sephiroth made a small bow and wore a grin on his sculpted face.

He looked up and his eyes met Cloud's.

A moment later he was going up the stairs again to leave the room.

He was gone.

And so the lecture continued.

🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂

Cloud felt as if he had blacked out, because he could recall little from that whole morning. Why did the new Dean have to disappear so soon?

He sighed feeling disappointed, both at the man not being here and at himself.

He didn't have to be this needy.

He tried to focus on the food on his tray as he was moving across the dining hall to find an empty seat.

Then he saw him.

He was standing straight talking to a person of the staff in a professional yet friendly tone. Cloud could now see him in more detail; his clothes were immaculate, a blue costume with a dark blue tie. His mouth was moving in a satisfying manner, his hands were softly explaining his words.

And Cloud was still in the middle of the room, just looking at the man.

When he noticed, he quickly found a seat and sat down.

He observed him as closely as he could without being too obvious.

What was it he was even wanting? Why this sudden fascination?

The guy left the busy room and the room felt empty.

After a while, Cloud decided to go back to his accommodation, and so he got up, stretched his arms above his head and got out of the dining hall.

The food was on his tray, left untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I have so many in mind!
> 
> I hope you enjoy ☺️


End file.
